The current method of manufacturing flanged track tractor rollers requires the welding together of two halves which are longitudinally split. Forgings are supplied in halves and the end of each half is machined to provide cavities for welding purposes. The halves are welded together to make one piece, then stress relieved at the welds and machine finished.
In connection with prior developments, forging of a double flanged roller is accomplished by busting and blocking in the conventional manner so that the larger flange is formed at the upper portion. The double flanged roller forging is then trimmed, pierced and moved to still another machine, known as a flanging press. The press includes two sliding side dies and a top die with a long protruding punch. The slide dies move horizontally to meet at the forging where the second flange is then formed. The top dies moves in a vertical direction, with the long punch also moving vertically but through the top portion, after the sliding dies are positioned, and continuing down to form the second flange. Because of the nature of this type of operation, flashing of the second flange results in misalignment of the split sliding dies. Misalignment, of course, gives uneven surfaces between the two flanges. Flashing and uneven surfaces create problems in the machining operation and, thus, slower machine time.
The known track tractor rollers are made in halves, i.e. either the single flange or the double flange is of a different diameter than the first flange, but there are at least two half track tractor rollers which must be welded together to form a full track tractor roller. The present invention, however, makes either half rollers or full rollers with either single or double flanges.
The prior art developments are taught in such patents as the following:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Patentee Date ______________________________________ 585,821 H. P. Kent July 6, 1897 1,397,566 W. H. Walter Nov. 22, 1921 2,105,289 E. J. Lobdell, Jr. Jan. 11, 1938 ______________________________________
Kent U.S. Pat. No. 585,821 discloses a device for manufacturing a watch rim center wherein a split ring die F is positioned within a die block H to form a bead on the outer surface of the watch rim. The ring die F is employed in a similar manner as that discussed in the present invention, but the ring die in Kent does not include tongs nor would it be suitable for use in manufacturing a track tractor roller as described and claimed herein.
Walter U.S. Pat. No. 1,397,566 teaches sliding dies 3, which are moved into position relative to wheel 13 to form spaced annular flanges 14 on the outer surface thereof. Walter does not disclose split rings being connected together by means of tongs.
Lobdell U.S. Pat. No. 2,105,289 teaches a press wherein a confining ring 15, having a plurality of elements, is connected together by hinges 27. The confining ring of Lobdell is positioned within a press. However, the confining ring does not include tongs nor is it entirely positioned within the press.